Kurt's Fantasy
by jennanderton78
Summary: this is part drabble part one shot. Title says it all. Newly edited. in fact fully edited and reposted enjoy


Blaine lay on the bed with his eyes shut. He had been asleep for the past hour and while he looked sweet and sexy sleeping. This wasn t at all how Kurt had imagined the night would go. He left Blaine on his bed working on his English homework and came back to find him asleep on his textbook. This was not how this night was planned at all thought Kurt. They were supposed to explore a kink of Kurt s. Kurt had selected candle wax. He had heard Puck talking about how good it felt when it dripped onto your skin and how good it felt to pull it off the skin and to blow on it and stuff too. It sounded good to Kurt. He had done his research and had bought the right candles. In this case he had bought simple white emergency candles. He had several around his room waiting to be lit when the time was right or in this case if it would be right. Blaine had fallen asleep on him.

"Babe wake up "called Kurt close to Blaine's ear. Blaine rolled over and opened his eyes. "Hi Kurt. What are you doing in my room" asked Blaine through a yawn. "You're in my room. You fell asleep an hour or so ago" said Kurt. "Why did you let me go to sleep? We are supposed to explore a kink of yours" said Blaine as he stretched and stood up. "We are. I left to go to the bathroom and returned to find you asleep on your English textbook" said Kurt. "I told you that stuff was boring" said Blaine. "Didn t mean you had to go to sleep on it" groaned Kurt. "Be right back and no going to sleep. Its my turn to pee" said Blaine.

Kurt decided to prepare himself and his room. He fished out a pair of condoms and a bottle of lube and went to clear the bed. He then laid out his rose petals and lit the candles he had around the room. Then he started carefully removing all of his clothes but his briefs. The thought of what he was going to do to Blaine had him aroused already. Calm down he told himself as Blaine came out of the bathroom.

"Whoa" exclaimed Blaine at the sight of the room and the man laying on the bed. "What exactly do you have in mind" asked Blaine as he pulled off his sweater. "You will see" smiled Kurt as he got up from the bed and grabbed Blaine by his t-shirt and began kissing him. "Sit down and take off your shirt" said Kurt. "As you wish" smiled Blaine.

Blaine removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed. Kurt climbed on top of him and began kissing along his neck and jaw then down to his collarbone marking it as he went down to the nipples. He kissed and sucked on them as well before working his way south to Blaine s navel. Kurt lapped his tongue around Blaine's belly button and then used his teeth to open Blaine s pants. The smaller man was already thrusting and grinding against him. Kurt stopped and grabbed Blaine s hips and said "keep that up and we wont explore anything." "Sorry but you feel soo good" said Blaine. "Just wait" said Kurt with an evil sneer. "OOOOO what have you got in mind baby" said Blaine with a smile. "Remove your pants and I will show you" said Kurt. "We need a safety word too" said Kurt. "Why" asked Blaine. "This might hurt a little. We need the word in case its too much for you" said Kurt. "Okay Dalton" said Blaine. "Dalton it is then. Lay back for me" said Kurt. "Yes sir" said Blaine with a smile. "Do as you wish baby" smiled Blaine.

Kurt got up and grabbed the only candle not lit in the room. Blaine s eyes grew wide as he watched Kurt. "What do you plan to do with that" asked Blaine. "You will see or actually I have a better idea. Stay there for a second" said Kurt. Kurt got up and went to his closet and pulled a box from with in it. "Hmmm. What is in that box" asked Blaine. "Stuff. Like this" said Kurt as he held a blindfold and handcuffs up. "Where diddd you get those" stuttered Blaine. "That my dear is a secret now lay back down" said Kurt as he swung his legs over Blaine s body allowing their dicks rub together for a moment. "HMHMMHM" moaned Blaine. "Hands" said Kurt. Blaine responded and raised them over his head and felt the click of the cuffs. "Not to tight please" said Blaine. "I wont. Raise your head up for me now" said Kurt. Blaine did and Kurt slipped on the blindfold. "What can you see" asked Kurt sweetly. "Not a damn thing and you know it" sneered Blaine. "Good now lift your butt up for me" said Kurt. With that Blaine was naked. "Remember the safety word" said Kurt. "Dalton" Blaine mumbled. "Right" said Kurt as he slid down and took the head of Blaines already leaking dick into his mouth. He hummed and sucked and licked and teased for several minutes before pulling off with a pop and left Blaine longing for more.

"Where did you go? Come back here you fucking dick tease" groaned Blaine. "I'm right here and watch the language" said Kurt. "Sorry but you left. I can t see you remember" moaned Blaine. "Safety word. Remember it for me okay" said Kurt. "Dalton. I got it" groaned Blaine. "Good" said Kurt as he lit the candle and stroked himself to calm himself down some. "Ready babe" Kurt said with a smile. "Yeah. Just do something please I need to be touched soon" said Blaine.

Kurt took the candle and dripped it first on his own hand to check the heat. The wax was hot but not too hot. He then tipped the candle and dripped a small amount onto Blaine s chest. "Whoa holy fuck! What is that" Blaine screamed and writhed at the same time. "SSSHHH. Finn is downstairs remember" said Kurt.

Kurt blew on the small spot of wax on Blaine s chest. "MMMMHHMM" Blaine moaned. "Relax for me now this might hurt" said Kurt. Kurt licked the waxed spot and around the nipple it was near then ripped it up. "HOLY FUCK. "THAT FELT GOOD. FUCK YEAH. DO IT AGAIN" yelped Blaine. "Stop yelling. Alright" said Kurt. Kurt shift to where he was in between Blaine s legs and dripped several drops of wax onto Blaine s chest and torso. He licked the red place from the first drop while he waited and kissed on the other spots. Kurt kissed and licked all over Blaine. Then an idea struck Blaine and he said calmly "Dalton". Kurt blew out his candle and pulled off the Blindfold. "Sorry it was too much. I will go back to the usual stuff" said Kurt. "NO uncuff me please" said Blaine. "OKAY" said Kurt.

Once uncuffed Blaine made Kurt lie back and blindfolded and cuffed Kurt to the bed. He stroked himself and had to stop as he was so close to cumming right then and that wasn t good. "Same safety word" asked Blaine. "Yeah okay" said Kurt. "Lay back and relax" said Blaine. Kurt smiled up at Blaine even though he couldn t see him. "Ready" asked Blaine as he stroked himself again hoping it would relieve his desire to cum but it didn t it made it worse.  
" said Blaine. "MHMHHHHMh" said Kurt as Blaine pulled the now cool wax from his skin and as he sank his mouth on the red spot that had come up. Kurt started rutting and thrusting his hips up into Blaine again and tipped Blaine right over the edge. "OH Fu.. CK Kurt I M Gonn .. Holy fuck "muttered Blaine as he collapsed onto Kurt. "I am soo sorry said Blaine as he pulled Kurt straight into his mouth and went to sucking and licking him. He began running his teeth along the vein on the bottom of Kurt s thick shaft. Kurt was close Blaine could tell his eyes were fluttering wildly and he was thrashing towards Blaine s mouth. "MMMMMMMM god so fucking close. Finger me baby" moaned Kurt. Blaine pulled off with a pop and grabbed the lube from beside Kurt s side. It was flavored. Hmmm thought Blaine as he popped the top. Cinnamon flavored lube. He drizzled some of the red liquid onto his hand and smelled it. Yep that was cinnamon alright. He ran his now lubed hand over the tip of Kurt s aching cock and then down to the opening. He slowly inserted one finger as he took Kurt back into his mouth and blew on the spot where he had placed the lube. He inserted a second and third finger and had Kurt fucking his hand hard. That lube was hot as hell on Blaine s tongue but Kurt sure liked it. He was writhing and fucking Blaines hand like crazy. "Fuck oh shit pull off of god harder and faster Im gonn " and with that Kurt shot hot streaks of cum straight into Blaine s face and hair. "Oh fuck baby Blaine you are amazing" panted Kurt. "So were you" smiled Blaine as he rubbed himself to a second release on Kurt s leg as Kurt was coming down. "Unhook me please" smiled Kurt. Once uncuffed and the blindfold removed Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the streaks of cum clinging to his curls. "We need to clean you up before my dad gets home" said Kurt. "You too" smiled Blaine as he got up and blew out the candles.

"I have to pee" announced Blaine. Then a shower would be nice" added Blaine. "Me too" smiled Kurt as he gathered the lube bottle and candles up and put them back in his night stand drawer. "OH My God you used the Cinnamon stuff Rachel and Mercedes bought me" said Kurt. "Yes its what you pulled out" said Blaine. "OOPS it sure made it feel better but it stung at first but in a good way" said Kurt. "Come on lets get cleaned up" said Blaine. 


End file.
